At Peace
by MoonTree
Summary: A different Version of how Link learned of his sister, Aryll, in Windwaker. This is pretty tame.


This is like the epilogue of my first story, "Before the Glory". I hope you enjoy, and as usual, all reviews are read and appreciated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silent hoofs crushed the forests ever changing carpet of leaves, dead branches, and pine needles. It was near silent in here, every sound muffled by the old, thoughtful trees. Picking her way between branches and tall ferns, a horse and her silent rider made their way through the dark woods.  
  
Few could find their way successfully through the Lost Woods. Link was the exception, following paths he could have walked in his sleep. Epona knew them too, carefully avoiding trails which only led to trouble. Link was taking the old path. The path he had used so often in times of war, and just once in peace.  
  
The steps. They had once been fine marble, leading up to a grand castle. Now, chipped and covered with trailing vines as so much of the forest was, they seemed like they had just grown out of the ground. He carefully avoided the baby faeries nestled in the edges near the cliffs on either side, and slipped off Epona to the first step.  
  
Navi hovered nearby, not speaking or even chirping. She too felt the importance of this journey, and the solemnity of it.  
  
Navi had found Link after he had defeated Majoras Mask. And now that peace had eventually reigned, Tatl and Tael had joined them. But now, with the two siblings gone on a call from Anju (something about being the flower bearers) only the original two remained in the village which was once again their home. And together they had to make a final trip.  
  
Navi flew at a distance behind Link. She had never quite grown accustomed to the young mans new personality. After being rejected by Zelda he was never quite as happy as before, not even at the brightest of moments. And their relationship had been slightly strained ever since.  
  
Yes, rejected. Zelda had liked Link only as a true friend, not knowing of the feelings Link harbored for the princess of Hyrule. Not until Link told her. And now, he had never recovered from her sharp and brutal shove off.  
  
He had not seen her since. Perhaps it was better that way; wounds heal better when left alone.  
  
Malon had been a willing contestant for the title wife, but the now-twenty Hero of Time had been bereft and simply retreated to the only place he could be accepted, or rather, that he could accept.  
  
Hence, their sudden arrival in the Kokiri village after more than two years away. A welcome was there for all of them, although stares and friendly giggles greeted the sight of three faeries, all fighting, trailing after someone who simply could not be one of them, however much he dressed and acted like a Kokiri. I mean, he was big. Twice the size of a child! How weird.  
  
And where had those two years been spent? Mostly with the Gerudos. True, he was the only man there, and true, it was a bit like a very hostile army camp, but within those two years he had earned his very own glaive. The long staff with a bladed top was now his favorite weapon next to the Biggorons sword. And with more practice and a final trial he would finally get the two curved blades that marked a Gerudo warrior-thief. Those two swords were the highest amount of respect in all Gerudo circles- nay, the highest respect in the kingdom!  
  
Link stepped up the final stairs and strode carefully out into the field. Navi hovered at the rusted gates which marked the end of the steps. Her companion seemed oblivious that she was gone from his side. He walked across the symbol of the sacred Triforce, crossing across to a single tree stump directly below a doorway in the side of the cliff. A single, insignificant tree stump in front of a circular plaque set into the earth. Link made his way to the piece of polished marble which he had never noticed before.  
  
The Deku sprout had explained it all- how he came to the forest, who raised him, all about his mother and father, and where her physical remains still lay.  
  
His mother, Olana, and father Nuran, had lived in a small eastern corner of Hyrule, in the canyon directly before the Gerudo Valley. Killed by barbarians, his father left the mortal earth defending his mom. She died herself a few days later, after leaving him to the Deku Tree, in accordance with a debt that it had needed to pay to her family. He was her biological child, her heir, her son.  
  
The plaque was simple, black marble with engraved words glowing silver through metal poured upon them. Elegantly simple. The words itself were well written, but followed the simplicity of their design.  
  
"Here lies Olana Sarafalle, daughter of Arris and Goalathas, wife to Nuran the traveler, mother to Link the Hero of Time and."  
  
Wait. What was that last "and" doing there? He was her only child. wasn't he? Link bent closer and read the last words with a fervor Rauru would have been proud of.  
  
".mother to Link the Hero of Time and his sister, Aryll. May her spirit wander where her body no longer can."  
  
The Hero straightened abruptly. A sister? A sister?! His sister, his sibling! His. wow. Where could she be?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so the search began. It's end would likely be unlikely, it's start suprising, and just a little unnerving. This sounded like a quest! Running out with Navi panting along, firing questions after him, he ran out of the temple, out of the forest, right through the village, and tore across Hyrule like the running man. He would find her, Aryll. And what was more, they would finally be together. Together was such a sweet word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
